A Controlled Experiment
by alescA Munroe
Summary: Not an update, just a response to the reviews. The Reikai Tantei, Keiko, Jin, and Touya are sent to Hogwarts as part of a controlled experiment. Touya's a girl, go figure. Slash warning. R&R!
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

A Controlled Experiment:  The Spirit Detective Co. in a Magical Environment

A Study By Dr./Pr. Alesca Munroe Lupin, Pr. Kage Munroe, and Dependable Others

The scientists performing this experiment are not held accountable for any damage sustained to the test subjects prior, during, and following the study and meant absolutely no harm to any of the afore-mentioned test subjects.  This is the first experiment of its kind, and the repetition of this study on other individuals is dependent on the results received.

            In this experiment, my colleagues and I studied the behavior of certain individuals, some with unusual powers and the one other with no powers to speak of (except that of keeping the group leader under control).  We sent them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the duration of one five-month period, to discover if this sudden change in environment and lifestyle has any effects whatsoever on their mental stability, not assuming, of course, that they were mentally stable to begin with.  My colleagues and I kept a day-by-day log of the test subjects' behavior, adding in recorded conversations (using as special non-electronic device similar to a tape recorder) and diary/journal entries of the test subjects.  Naturally, we do not own the test subjects, as it is both unethical and generally looked down upon by other scientists.

Day 1

            The test subjects arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this morning.  Descriptions of the test subjects as they were prior to the beginning of the experiment are as follows:

Yusuke Urameshi:  Goes by Yusuke.  Spirit Detective of Earth, also known to his group as Ningenkai.  He is their unofficial leader.  Hot-tempered and a regular delinquent.  A general disregard for rules and no respect for elders, including teachers, peers and his mother.  Uses techniques known as the Spirit Gun and Spirit Wave.  Rumored to be only half human, the other half being demon.  Girlfriend Keiko Ukimura(see below) is also a part of this study, as is his best friend Kazuma Kuwabara (see below).

Kazuma Kuwabara:  Goes by Kuwabara, best friend and former rival of Yusuke Urameshi (see above).  Is also a delinquent, and often gets into fights on which he is generally on the losing end.  One of the only two humans in the experiment.  Uses a techinique known as the Spirit Sword.  Thinks he is all that.  Has a big mouth and seemingly no regular thought pattern

Kurama:  his human name is Shuichi Minamino, demon name is Youko Kurama.  A fox demon, he escaped to Ningenkai when on the brink of death.  Former thief, now model student, he is a valuable member of their team.  Assumed by many at first glance to be a female.  Holds great power over plants and carries lethal plant seeds in his hair.

Hiei:  a fire demon with a third eye implanted in his forehead called a Jagan.  The Jagan can be used to control the weak minded.  Bad tempered, he harbors ill feelings towards Kuwabara (see above), especially concerning his sister, who is not part of this experiment.  Wields a sword, and a technique known as the Black Dragon in English.  He is a very dangerous criminal and special care should be taken in dealing with him.  Incredibly short for one reputed to be centuries old, and has the look of one younger than middle school age.

Keiko Ukimura:  Honor student.  No apparent powers except being able to force her boyfriend, Yusuke Urameshi (see above) to do what she wants him to do.  Loud and whiny, she gets jealous very easily.

Botan: The legendary Grim Reaper, preferring to call herself a ferry girl for the dead.  A chipper and bubbly entity, she rides a big rice paddle around in midair.  Little is known about her past.

Jin:  a cheerful Irish wind demon.  Has a horn and fangs.  Is not really a part of the Spirit Detectives, but is friends with Yusuke Urameshi (see above) and Touya, a former teammate (see below).  His accent makes communication a constant problem for some of the other test subjects.

Touya:  an ice demon.  Honorable, and seemingly with a cold personality until you get to know him, as told to us by his friend and former teammate Jin (see above).  Doesn't talk much, and his honor is what we believe drives him to revenge over injustices to his friends (sounds like Wufei).

            As it is evening, they will go to the castle, eat and rest.  Tomorrow the testing will begin, but a little observation tonight won't hurt.  We, the scientists will be disguised as ordinary students or teachers.  We believe this will be a most enlightening experience.

~o~o~

Okay, how's that for the first chapter? A little boring, I'll admit, but the humor will be worked in.  Just wait until I steal Hiei's diary!  Ooh, this'll be a grand adventure, that it will.

Hiei: And in case you morons did not read the second paragraph to the very end, she does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  Alesca, if you steal my diary I swear I'll- "

Yusuke: Oh, so you're admitting it?  Kurama, help me find it.

Kurama: Sorry, Yusuke.  I need to speak with Professor Lupin.

Kuwabara:  Which one? The guy or the girl?

Okay, enough chatting you guys.  Read and review!


	2. The Sorting, The Return of a Very Famili...

A Controlled Experiment: Day One Continued: The Evening's Events

            The sorting ceremony is about to commence. The ceremony will decide which House the subjects will be staying in during their stay here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The ceremony was tape recorded by one of my colleagues, a certain Delena Hupp, posing as a teacher here with me. The proceedings are as follows:

Yusuke: What's with the old hat?

Kuwabara: It looks like something that should have been thrown away a long time ago.

Professor McGonagall: You will each try on the hat in turn, to decide which House of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin you will be in.  First, Urameshi, Yusuke.

Sorting Hat:….Gryffindor!

Kuwabara: It talks, Urameshi! * sounds very awed *

Pr. M: Kuwabara, Kazuma.

S H: Hufflepuff!

Pr. M: Minamino, Shuichi.

S H:..Ravenclaw, definitely Ravenclaw.

Pr. M: Hiei. Don't you have a surname?

Hiei: A _what_?

Kurama: Never mind, Hiei. Just put the Hat on.

S H: * promptly and almost before the hat touches Hiei's hair * Slytherin!

Yusuke: That's where all the bad people go.

Hiei: And your point would be what?

Pr. M:  Ukimura, Keiko.

S H: Slytherin.

Hiei: What was that you said about Slytherins?

Yusuke: That's where all the bad- oh….oops.  Sorry, Keiko.

Keiko: Yusuke, you big JERK!

Pr. M: Botan, you're next.

S H: Hufflepuff!

Botan: Looks like we're in the same House, Kuwabara.

Pr. M: Jin.

S H:…………………………………………………Ravenclaw, I guess.

Pr. M: And Touya.

S H: Three guesses, McGonagall. Two to a House, only one House left…

Kuwabara:…Which House is that?

Kurama: That would be Gryffindor.

* End Recording *

            My team of highly professional and completely well trained colleagues lead the test subjects to their respective Houses and got them settled in with the other occupants of school.  Of course, this took some doing, as cooperation was at a minimum with this particular group.  One member of my team, a certain individual who goes by the name of Shampoo Cat 08, made a discovery, that could explain the closeness of two of the test subjects, Jin and Touya.  The following recording was made as Yusuke Urameshi and Touya made their way to the Gryffindor tower this evening.  This discovery also cleared up any issues that may follow concerning the Hogwarts uniform, as the test subjects will be required to dress in it to avoid problems.  

* Start Recording *

Yusuke: You'd think the guys who made this place were trying to make this hard on us.

Shampoo Cat 08: Actually, Urameshi, that was the point.  People from other Houses shouldn't be able to find a House that is not their own.  That's just how the founders wanted it.

Touya:  Actually, the founders weren't all guys.  Two were witches.  The founders were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff.

Yusuke: ….Okay, so how do you know that?

Touya:  I read _Hogwarts, A History_ before coming.  It has a lot of information in it.

Yusuke: Okay, you're weird, Ice Boy.  Geez, I thought Jin was off-kilter.

Touya: Don't _ever_ call me that again.  I'll be forced to kill you.

Shampoo Cat 08: Okay, we're hear. The password is Chichiri.  Remember it, and also keep up whenever the Head of your House chooses to change the password, got it?

Yusuke: Touya, the boys' dormitories are this way.  Where are you going?

Touya: …..I never said I was a boy, Yusuke.  Good night, then.

Shampoo Cat 08:  I'm outside the entrance now.  Oh god, that was the most harrowing experience I have ever had, Alesca.  I was about to start hitting on him. Her. It. _Whatever_ Touya is!  That's just wrong, Alesca.  I knew this was too good to be true.

Alesca: We are professionals, Shampoo.  Now c'mon, we have lesson plans to make.

Shampoo: But I'm not a teacher.  I'm just here to research and chew Starburst.

Alesca:…..is that thing still on?

* End Recording *

            Needless to say, that fact will be useful when studying the test subjects' interaction with the other students.  I myself have taken the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts, DADA for short.  Luckily, all of us on the team have had previous experience with the magical world and this school in particular.  I think this will prove to be our greatest and most eventful experiment yet- regardless if the results come out as desired.

End Day One

~o~o~o~

Ending Authoress's Notes: So, how was that for a second chapter?  It took me a while to upload, but it's finally here.  Once again, I own neither the Harry Potter series or Yu Yu Hakusho.  I own the idea, and random original characters.  My friend and fellow authoress, Delena/Aneled Hupp, owns herself and Shampoo Cat 08, not to mention- should she appear- Mitty Draconia.  Read Delena's fics, after you review, of course.  Delena, for the last time, you do not count as a reviewer.  We have never counted as each others' reviewers, you should know that.

Touya: I can't believe you called me Ice Boy, Urameshi.  What nerve.

Yusuke:  I _TOLD_ YOU STUFF, TOUYA! _WHY_ DIDN'T YOU _TELL_ US?! 

Touya: Because, oh loudmouthed one, you never asked!

Jin: Oy, Urameshi! * looks threateningly annoyed * So what did yeh call my girl?

Hiei: * rolls his eyes* I can't believe you put me with the ningen girl.

Alesca: It was either that or Kuwabara.  Take your pick.

Hiei: * gives a three eyed glare * She'd better not come anywhere near me.

Keiko: * very dryly * Wouldn't dream of it, three eyes.

Jin: So, will I be allowed to visit Touya?

Touya: Sorry, Jin.  Only in classes, the hall, library, mealtimes, and break times.  You can't go to my House because not only would you have to find it and learn the password, the girls' dormitory stairs turn into a slide when a boy tries to go up.

Kuwabara:.. okay, how did you know that, Touya?

Touya: * sigh, sweatdrop * I read _Hogwarts, A History_.  Am I the only one that did?

Kurama:….Hiei burned mine three days ago.


	3. The Moning's events: History of Magic wi...

A Controlled Experiment

By: Alesca Munroe

Chapter Three (WARNING!!!: Slash content, KxH) 

Day Two: The Morning

During the next part of this study, and for most of the rest of it, the test subjects will be closely monitored using enchanted tape recorders and camcorders, as the normal electronic version will not suffice in this highly magical area. Day Two begins in the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the test subjects have gathered before breakfast.

* Start Video Recording *

All the test subjects are gathered around in semblance of a circle.

Kuwabara: This place is freaky. I don't like it.

Botan: He got stuck on one of the staircases while it was moving around on the way here.

Kuwabara: Hey, it's not my fault, how was I supposed to know? And unlike you, Botan, I can't just pull a rice paddle outta nowhere every time something happens.

Yusuke: Well, we all got here, so let's go in and eat breakfast. I'm starved.

Touya rolled her eyes and said: You were like that the entire way here so don't talk. At all.

Keiko: Yusuke, we're miles away from home. It wouldn't kill you to wear the right uniform.

Yusuke: I don't care; those things are uncomfortable. But still, nice skirt.

Keiko: Yusuke you jerk! She proceeds to slap the poor boy senseless.

A new person arrives on the scene, Professor Alesca Munroe: Ten points from Slytherin. All of you should be eating breakfast, not loitering in the halls. Classes start in half an hour.

Yusuke starts laughing: Keiko, it's your first day and you're already losing House points.

Alesca: Twenty from Gryffindor, Mr. Urameshi. If you insist on wearing the wrong uniform on a daily basis, I will insist on taking House points on a regular basis. Now scat, all of you.

Another teacher appears. Professor Delena Hupp: A little harsh, aren't we?

Alesca: The sooner they learn the rules, the better. It could have been worse.

Shampoo Cat 08 joins them. Shampoo: Yeah, Snape could have found them. Or worse, me.

Yusuke: Hey, aren't all of you those weird scientist people who are running this thing?

Alesca: You must be mistaking us for other people. I am Professor Alesca Munroe. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Hupp teaches Mythology. Her twin, also Professor Hupp, teaches Drama. All are staple classes in Hogwarts curriculum. Seiung-Leikuu Ming is a fifth year. She is a prefect, and therefore capable of taking House points when she sees fit, and also giving them. I don't suggest you mess with prefects.

Ming: Not Seiung-Leikuu. Ming. I'm a Slytherin, so you poor Gryffindors have no hope of gaining House points when I'm around. Draco Malfoy is the other one, and is much worse.

* End recording * 

From this point on, all of the events taking place will be in story format, and with little embellishing on our part. We know what they're thinking because we have a psychic on our team of scientists. Information as to who the psychic is will not be disclosed at this point.

Yusuke stared at the 'teachers' as the headed into the Great Hall, followed closely by Ming. "Those people are not normal," he declared, annoyed that the teachers were already on his case. "It's not like they have spirit energy, they're just…weird."

"Who isn't?" Kurama asked, smiling a little. "We **are** in the wizarding world, after all."

They entered the Hall. "Um, so where do we sit?

"We're supposed to sit with our Houses," Touya said with a scowl. "They are identifiable by the colors of their ties. Yusuke, you and I sit- where are you going?"

"To go sit with my buddies, of course." He pointed to the end of a table where the others all sat, Jin included. "C'mon, Icy, sit with us. Or are you going to be a party pooper?"

"What are you all doing?" a voice asked incredulously from behind them.

A girl with mouse brown frizzy hair was looking at them from the Gryffindor table. "Touya, that's the Slytherin table. You're not honestly going to sit there, are you?"

"I sit with my friends, Hermione, and you with yours. Is there something wrong?"

"Touya, Gryffindors never sit with Slytherins. They're enemies."

"If this is about the spat between Godric and Salazar, I think it's moronic." 

Everyone in the Great Hall suddenly stopped talking and turned to stare at the blue haired girl/boy/thing/it. "It's not moronic, it's tradition," a boy with dark hair and a lightning scar said.

"It's a stupid tradition. You shouldn't hate people just because of their House-"

Touya would have gone on to say much more if Jin hadn't led her to her seat. "No use in arguing with humans," he told her. "'Specially if they're like Urameshi here. Hard headed lot."

"Shut up, Jin, and try the food," Yusuke said. "It's better than it looks."

"It is," Kurama agreed, sampling some of the food. "Not like what we have at home."

"What's your password, Touya?" Jin wanted to know. "So I can visit ya."

Touya was about to reply a negative, when Yusuke butted in. "Chichiri. Yours?"

"Chiriko. What are the other two passwords? We can all visit each other."

"No you most certainly cannot!" Professor McGonagall towered over them. She was livid. "People from one House may not go to other Houses! It's against the rules."

"Actually, Professor McGonagall, nowhere in the rules does it say that we can't go to other Houses," Touya interjected. She smirked triumphantly. "The idea that people from one House would want to associate only with the people of the same House is out-dated."

"She's got a point," a boy with silver blonde hair said. "Want to sit with me, Potter?"

The boy with the lightning scar smiled. "Sure, Malfoy," he answered and sat with the Sytherin before turning to Hermione and a tall boy with red hair. "Care to join us?"

They and several other students began moving to other tables. Kurama turned to Touya. "I do believe you've started something very life- changing for some students here."

She shrugged. "They needed the change. Half the people in my House hate each other."

Botan smiled. "This is wonderful. The password to Hufflepuff is Nuriko."

"Slytherin's password is Nakago," Keiko added, sighing in defeat. "We are going to get in SO much trouble, and school hasn't even started yet. I haven't even been to **class** yet."

"Why again are you a Slytherin?" Hermione wanted to know, sitting near her. "You seem like you would do better in any of the other Houses. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Keiko Ukimura. Why would I do better in other Houses?"

Touya took a sip of her tea as Hermione replied. "Slytherins just have a bad reputation for doing underhanded things to achieve their ends, that's all, really."

Yusuke snickered and slung an arm around Hiei. "Looks like you'll be right at home."

Hiei removed the spirit detective's arm and scooted ever so slightly towards Kurama. Yusuke smiled sheepishly. "I forgot. Home is where Kurama is, right?"

Hiei gave him the finger while Kurama blushed slightly. Touya smirked.

Jin grinned. "Where do we get our schedules?" he wanted to know.

"Accio Schedules," Hermione said, pointing her wand at a stack of paper and their 

schedules flew over to them. "You go to classes with the rest of your grade in you House," she

explained, passing them out. "Some classes are doubles."

Kurama glanced over his schedule. "Ravenclaw doesn't have any classes with

Slytherin," he noted, suppressing a sigh. "It looks like we won't get to see each other that

often, Hiei." He brightened a little. "I have Herbology first thing today."

"Lucky you," Hermione said, looking at her own schedule. "I have History of Magic

first. You can walk with us," she added, turning to Yusuke and Touya.

They nodded their thanks and followed her out as the bell tolled. Hiei started to follow

Kurama. "And where are YOU going?" Ming asked from behind him.

"I'm going to class," he said, daring her to say otherwise. She did.

"Wrong way then. Slytherins have Potions first thing." Ming proceeded to drag the 

demon all the way down to the dungeons, lecturing him on the school's layout.

History of Magic wasn't as bad a class as Yusuke thought, but it was so **boring. **He

didn't get how Touya managed to stay awake, much less copy down everything the ghost

teacher was saying in his droning voice. "Oy, aren't you bored?" he asked the girl.

"No," she replied, writing what Professor Binns was saying as if it was the most

interesting thing in all three worlds. "You should pay attention, Yusuke."

"No way," he said, getting up. "I'll be on the roof if you need me."

"Detention, Urameshi, and fifty points from Gryffindor. It will be one hundred if you set

foot out of this classroom while I am still teaching." Professor Binns was not joking.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and began leaving. "Petrificus Totalus."

Touya had her wand out and was pointing it at Yusuke. He was frozen in the doorway, almost out of the classroom. She dragged the boy back to his seat. "Continue please."

Everyone just stared as the teacher continued. The transfer students were NOT normal.

~o~o~

Disclaimer/Notes: You're joking, right? You actually have the audacity to believe that I, one of The Omnipotent Authoresses of Everything and All, don't own something as miniscule as the Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho universes? …Well, actually, I don't, but you can just pretend that I do because, seeing as I am omnipotent, I can blast you into complete nothingness if you dare to say otherwise. That includes Delena/Aneled Hupp and Fade to Black, who still does not count as reviewers. I don't much care what classes each Houses take together or the ones that they don't. I'm in charge here, and the classes seem to change around anyway, so don't flame me about it. Flame me about something else, like Professor Hupp or S.C.08.

Review please!

PS: Thanks to all who reviewed, including Gentimarra, madcat, Hedi Dracona, Jaynee Bubbanee, Kitsune Rose, Aniyu, Little-Kitsune, Jennifred and Forsaken-in-death. ::Nibbles on sugar cookie, getting a high look on her face.:: And then there's Kaeru Soyokaze, Fire-Queen1, Madame Arrow Foxfire, TsukiTenshiP, Cheeto, KathyHime85, and oOKeairaOo. ::exasperated sigh:: and we can't forget Delena/Aneled Hupp. Well, actually, we can.

Kuwabara: I thought this was going to be a straight fic.

Yusuke: Not with Hiei and Kurama around

Hiei: I'm leaving now.

Go for it, we're finished anyway. Next chapter: Kurama's Herbology experience.


	4. Footnote

A Controlled Experiment: Footnote  
  
Hello, this is is Dr./Pr. Alesca Munroe Lupin, the authoress of the study you are reading, in response to the -ahem- constructive criticism said study has recieved. First of all, thank you for all your feedback towards this study, and I hope to give a real update soon. Second, the reason Touya is so 'goody-goody' in History of Magick is because that is her favorite class. She doesn't want to miss out on this. Just wait until Yusuke discovers Quidditch. Now, for the responses:  
  
To the general population: Thanks for all your comments, it meant a lot to me.  
  
Kitsune Rose: Yes, I probably should have switched Kurama and Keiko, but I can't now, so I'll just have the professors comment on it often and a lot.  
  
Aniyu: Thanks for the comment. It's going to help a lot with writing this. (It also explains Touya's attitude in HoM).  
  
Kaeru Soyokaze: Your fics rule. I'm lazy, or I would have reviewed them. I'll have to do so as soon as I upload this.  
  
Kuramasgurl556: I can't believe you haven't read this either. LMAO  
  
Fade to Black: :stab:  
  
And that's all for right now because, as previously stated, I'm lazy. Except for one more, the reason I'm putting this up. This is for the mother of all flamers, touya fan/obsessed person:  
  
Thank you for your comment, it reminded me that I DO have to update this, or nothing will make sense, especially to hardcore yyh fans such as yourself. But you could have been just a tad nicer in you constructive criticisms. And if you will kindly leave your e-mail address in your next review, I will give you insight as to why Touya is a girl in this story. And show you what happens to flamers who are rude. Have a nice day.  
  
Expect an update within the next few months. 


End file.
